


You Lost This

by StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly feels, Brothers, Dean Winchester Feels, M/M, Samulet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration from this Tumblr post<br/>http://lordassbutts.tumblr.com/post/42053245093/everdeenstreets-most-people-just-ignore-the</p></blockquote>





	You Lost This

Dean still remembered the time when Sam got him his gold amulet. Well...actually it was for Dad but Dad wasn't home. Dad was still on a hunting trip. Dean told his little brother that Dad would be home for Christmas. Dad wasn't though. To make it up, Dean went into a family's home and took two of their daughter's toys: A Barbie and a wand.

"Dad must've thought you were a girl," Dean said sheepishly when Sam looked at him. "I swear. I didn't know it was girl stuff." Dean must've thought Sam forgave him because his brother held out something that was meant for Dad.

"Take it," Sam had said. "I want you to have it, Dean." Sam originally had the golden amulet Uncle Bobby given him money for for Dad. Unfortunately, since Dad wasn't home, he wanted to give it to his big brother. Sam smiled his innocent, little smile when Dean took it and opened it.

"Thank you, Sam. I love it." Dean smiled and held it out in front of him before putting it around his neck and looked at his brother, who had a great big smile on his face.

~~~

Since then, Dean has never taken it off. Ever. Not during school, not ever. The amulet was important to him. He always thought it served some...power to help him in the future rather than just some necklace his brother gave him.

~~~

Through the bad and worse times when Dean was always in a rage at something or at Sam even, Dean never once ripped his amulet off or threw it out. It was still of importance to him. Just like Mom's wedding ring he kept and Dad's leather jacket he always wore. Dean had a little something of Mom, Dad, and Sam. The question remained, though. What did Dean have of himself besides his "Give 'em hell" attitude? That was probably the only thing Dean _did_ have of himself, to be honest.

~~~

Even when Sam went to Stanford and left Dean and Dad, even when Sam said he was done with hunting for good, Dean _still_ kept the amulet. When Dean and Dad had their arguments and a few punches were thrown, nothing ever happened to the amulet. Never.

~~~

When Dean and Sam were shot by Walt and Roy and sent to Heaven to find Joshua, an angel who Castiel says is able to speak to God, that's when things got kind of rough. From all the things that happened to them, it was all really crazy and stress-filled. After they were brought back to the land of the living and Castiel gave Dean his amulet back, he only looked at it for a moment before dropping it into the trash can. Dean didn't even need to look at Sam because he knew there was a look of hurt on his brother's face.

~~~

After some years later when Dean forgot about the amulet completely, and in the middle of the night when he was asleep in his bedroom in the bunker, Dean honestly did not expect the surprise he got. He had an awakening visit from Castiel. Dean looked down at the angel's hands, one hand clenched with something, the other wasn't.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said calmly to the hunter.

Dean didn't know if he was just tired or in shock about the sudden appearance of the angel who dragged him out of Hell. "Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked slowly.

Castiel looked at the drowsy hunter before slowly walking over to his bedside and extended his hand, revealing the amulet that Dean had thrown out years ago, completely in Dean's personal space. "You lost this." he said finally after putting it on Dean again.

Dean was definitely surprised now, looking down at the amulet. Dean was at loss for words. Dean Winchester was _never_ at a loss for words. "I...thank you, Cas..." Dean said quietly and looked up, frowning when he saw he was alone. "Thanks..." he whispered, rolling the golden head in his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this Tumblr post  
> http://lordassbutts.tumblr.com/post/42053245093/everdeenstreets-most-people-just-ignore-the


End file.
